


【卡黄】宴会之中

by kurobanana



Category: SNH48
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobanana/pseuds/kurobanana
Summary: 温知识：那不勒斯的侯爵大人似乎从不愿靠近宴会厅旁的某个杂物间。





	【卡黄】宴会之中

歌舞乐声在墙壁的作用下显得朦朦胧胧，谁也不会想到窄小的杂物间里正涌动着情欲。

二人的喘息声满溢在狭小空间里。李艺彤有些急躁地扯着黄婷婷的礼服，唇胡乱印在她的颈间，以及因衣服被扯开而裸露的锁骨上。

黄婷婷几番徒劳挣扎无果，叹了口气：“公爵大人要是有这等兴致，何不等晚宴结束再开始？”

李艺彤扯扯嘴角，装作没有领会话语中的拒绝之意，凑上前去给了黄婷婷一个夺走她口中全部空气的深吻。黄婷婷的唇灼热而柔软，残留着宴会的酒香。李艺彤的舌头灵活地碾向上颚，再前后刷过齿列，微敲舌面，想要引起对方的主动纠缠。

此时黄婷婷工艺繁复的礼服纽扣终于被解开，冰凉空气激起淡色肌肤一阵瑟缩。她能猜到李艺彤选择好好解纽扣的用意——结束后回到晚宴也不会突兀。

还真是感谢她的这份细心啊。

耳畔温热的触感将黄婷婷拉回现实。耳垂被唇舌认真地包裹吮吸，一次次地勾勒着耳廓令麻痒的感觉顺着神经直冲上大脑。黄婷婷咬着下唇，手掌紧紧捏成拳，努力压抑快要溢出的轻喘。

“…要做就快点……被发现了可不好。”

李艺彤满足地在她耳边轻哼，温热气流灌进耳道。黄婷婷身体一颤，那酥麻感觉自肩膀窜上，扰得她一个激灵缩起双肩。

带着轻柔撕咬的吻顺着锁骨一路向下，巧妙地在衣衫覆盖处留下串串红痕。黑暗中能感觉到李艺彤唇上微粘的口红擦过肌肤的别样触感，接着便是略尖的犬齿刺在其上。公爵大人最为享受在她身体上留下痕迹，如此之近的距离足以清楚看见昨夜欢爱的遗留，用舌尖一触，成功收获压在喉咙深处的呻吟。

李艺彤的手挑开纯白胸衣的下缘，五指伸进去虚虚拢住一边浑圆，以掌心蹭动微硬的乳尖；同时隔着内衣薄薄的布料轻松找到那一处挺立衔住。想来隔着一层布料应该不至于太痛，李艺彤用舌尖重重刮擦，略施力气啮咬；溢出的唾液浸湿一小片布料，更加清晰感到舌尖勾着的蓓蕾受刺激后充血发硬的触感。

“唔…”

黄婷婷纤瘦的手指紧紧按住双唇。敏感处被温热布料磨蹭的奇异触感使她双腿阵阵发软，但眼下抑制自己情动的呻吟才是第一要务，她可不想让公爵侯爵偷情的消息第二天传遍整个那不勒斯。情欲接连升腾，不当的场合与时间带来的紧张感助长了欲望。身体既渴望着一如既往的温柔抚慰，又隐秘期待着粗暴快速的高潮。

胸前两处不一的对待令黄婷婷难耐地扭动身体，立刻会意的李艺彤从善如流，干脆地将内衣往上一推，被卷到胸口处的内衣由于弹性下滑，正好卡在颤颤挺立的两枚艳色乳尖上，仿佛是特地奉上让人品尝一般。

舌苔上的颗粒数次碾上蓓蕾，舌尖又用轻如羽毛的力道拂过，交替轻重触感折磨着黄婷婷的神经。唇舌再度覆住挺立，李艺彤狎弄时刻意发出啧啧水声。身下人的身体一瞬绷紧，伸出手来触碰她的脸颊，似是要推开。

“哈…！李、公爵…小声一点.......”

“该小声一点的是侯爵大人才对。”李艺彤嘴上动作不见停下，声音含含糊糊。

气流近距离扫过乳晕，饶是全力保持镇定的黄婷婷也终于忍不住漏出甜腻的呻吟。耳边只剩下自己慌乱急促的呼吸和呜咽，以及无法忽略的色情水声。

埋头在胸前舔舐的李艺彤抬眸借着微光凝视黄婷婷。她惶恐无助地咬住下唇，秀眉蹙起，精致的脸孔呈现出沉溺间竭力对抗欲望的矛盾神色。

这样的表情可不多见。

在议事时冷静指出关键问题的她、在舞会上戴着假面弯起嘴角笑得甜美的她、在公主面前谦恭有礼，背后却与公爵结盟的她、以及现在浸满欲望的她——

李艺彤心中说不清道不明的感觉几乎要将她吞没，此刻独占黄婷婷的满足感主导着她进行下一步动作。

她放过被吮得鼓胀红艳的乳尖，半跪在地上。手轻巧地越过裙子下摆，贴着颤栗的大腿不疾不徐地向上滑，最终挤进腿根。指尖触到大片温热粘滑的液体，恶趣味地弯曲指节刮一下柔嫩花瓣，诱使它渗出更多粘液。

黄婷婷尚未从刺激胸部的余韵中回过神来，又被这突然的动作弄得一阵无力。看见李艺彤弯下身子，心中无比清楚接下来要发生什么的她自欺欺人地闭上眼，嘴里微弱地嘟囔着抗议。

可是当李艺彤的唇舌吻上秘境的时候，黄婷婷倏地瞪大双眼，明白所有的克制忍耐都显多余。

“呜啊…！不、等等......不要…”

黄婷婷绷紧了身子，徒劳地向后瑟缩。背后冰凉的砖石丝毫无法冷却滚烫的肌肤。过电般的快感自下身扩散，意识都受其影响变得不稳起来。黑暗中模糊看见李艺彤埋首于自己下身，礼服的裙边还有一部分搭在她头上。但神经清晰地将温热的柔软物体作乱的感觉传达，脑海里不由自主地想象此时李艺彤在自己身下吸吮的淫靡画面。

她的双腿再也支撑不住，整个人贴着墙要滑落。仿佛是溺水之人寻求浮木一般，十指深深陷入李艺彤发丝中。比起推开，更像是在将她揽向自己。

“婷婷，放轻松。”

李艺彤被情欲熏染的暗哑声音自下传来。

“.....别说得好像——呜唔、不关你的事一样、啊！”

都这种时候了，侯爵大人竟然还有余裕认真反驳，到底还是做得不够。公爵不满地想。

经过充分的前戏挑逗，裹满粘液的鼓胀花核从花瓣中悄悄探出，期待着更多的抚慰。李艺彤的舌头围绕花核打着圈，偶尔突然含住周围软肉使力一吸。花核的颤抖在口腔内也能轻易感知，渐渐发硬的质感似在抵着舌头，却招致更加刻意的照顾。李艺彤绷紧舌尖，反复上下戳弄突起的花核，不时猛然加快速度又停止。在令人窒息的刺激下，蜜穴轻颤着一股股吐出情动的粘液，顺着大腿内侧弧线滴落。

黄婷婷彻底沦落到不可控的地步，甜腻的呻吟一声比一声高亢，夹杂着深深的吸气声与不坦率的否认。身体显然比她要诚实，腰身挺动着配合，让每一次舔舐都重重刷过。意识被玩弄花核的巨大快感击得七零八落，蜜穴处同时越发明显的难言空虚使黄婷婷羞耻不堪。小腹阵阵抽搐，汇集在其中的暖流满到快要溢出。下身黏答答的一塌糊涂，分不清和在一起的湿热体液究竟属于谁。 很明显她快要到了。

察觉到这点的李艺彤空出手，曲起手指恶劣地以关节处频频碾磨脆弱的花核。舌头也配合着节奏增快舔弄频率，几近狂风暴雨般地折磨那一小处。到后来动作已毫无章法，只一股脑地将刺激施加其上，全然不顾她的承受能力。

“呜——！”

挺着腰发出一声无法压抑的惊叫，黄婷婷猛地用力揪紧李艺彤的发丝。登临绝顶的快感在脑里轰然炸开，瞬间席卷了所有意识。身体一下一下抽搐，黏热蜜液自腿心不知羞耻地大量涌出，浸湿大腿内侧。腰部止不住地打颤，要不是好心的公爵大人伸出援手，恐怕她已经瘫软在地上。

过了好一阵子，李艺彤温柔地捉住黄婷婷细瘦的掌，站起身来平视她。狭室内涌动的欲望还未平息，经历高潮的黄婷婷不住眨着失去焦点的美眸，表情迷惘好像在消化先前的冲击。

见李艺彤玩味地看过来，黄婷婷心中无名恼火顿起，撇开眼神不去管她。这反倒激起公爵的兴致，将侯爵的手腕抵在墙上，报复性地啃咬双唇。对这乘人之危的举动，侯爵只能无力地发出轻哼勉强表达不满，却像是事后的撒娇一般让人心痒难耐。

“公爵大人玩够了吗？想必公主还等你回去呢。”

被迫尝到满嘴自己味道的黄婷婷深吸一口气，将体内仍在叫嚣的欲望强行压下。语毕意识到自己语气清冷得有些过分，与刚刚热情迎合的模样判若两人。

极其了解面前侯爵大人脾性的公爵不以为意。情事之后的侯爵总是极力作出一副正经模样，殊不知这与她在床上难得流露的媚态产生的极端对比更令人发狂般着迷。

还不够，想看看她更加失态的样子。

“有没有玩够，侯爵大人的这里比我更清楚。”

李艺彤的手驾轻就熟地抚向黄婷婷腿间，充满暗示性地顶在花径入口处。不等她反应，中指在湿淋淋的大腿根部打了个转，沾上粘稠的爱液作为润滑，直接送进一个指节。蜜穴内软肉带着略高的体温牢牢缠裹李艺彤的手指，似是在催促着填满。并没有急于一口气进入，而是在浅处缓缓磨着壁上的褶皱。

羞人的话语惹得黄婷婷脸上一热，下身的突然失守使她的反驳硬生生变为一串断断续续的喘息。异物再次唤起了好不容易平息的欲望，身体不听使唤般热烈回应着侵入，连带着那处的感官也被放大好几倍。随着内里手指的勾动，酥麻热流渐渐在小腹堆积。

这样不行。

理智告诉她，再任由事态发展下去，必定一发不可收拾。

黄婷婷用尽力气支起酸软的腰，试图逃离手指的磨蹭。没想到李艺彤像是料到一般，不慌不忙地紧贴蜜穴抬高手掌，反而挺进穴内更深。黄婷婷没有忍住意料之外的刺激，哀哀叫着，腰身塌下来，正好将整根手指尽根吞入。

“哈啊……！”

黄婷婷满脸不可置信。最深处花心被指尖结结实实贯穿，痉挛着收紧花径。内里褶皱暧昧地贴上手指，对意外的填满并不抗拒，一点也不像侯爵那副禁欲的样子。

李艺彤极为满意，趁机抬起黄婷婷一条长腿抵在腰间，这样她几乎是半悬空状态，只能颤巍巍踮着一侧脚尖勉强支撑。面对强制的动作，再无退路的她双臂不情不愿地环上李艺彤的颈，托付上身的重量。

平时拒人千里之外的侯爵也有这样别扭一面，可爱。

这样想着的李艺彤，手上的动作便愈加大胆。先是陡然退出蜜穴只留半个指节在内，再长驱直入对娇嫩的花心发起攻势。穴肉在抽插间夹紧挽留，褶皱甜蜜地吸附手指，想从蹭动中获取更多额外快感。动情的花径泌出大量粘腻汁液，淌到李艺彤的掌心，动作时带出更多，自指缝中漏下。无论是在深处抬起手指勾弄，还是在进出时故意弯曲指节撑开穴肉，又或是时不时变更角度抽插，全部收获了想要的反馈。

李艺彤偏过头瞧埋于自己颈间的黄婷婷，看不见她的表情，只能从灼热身体的不绝颤抖和连绵放大的娇声中判断她此时承受的欢愉。

悠扬的舞曲声在最后一个欢快的音符下结束，接下来便是宾客们谈天说地的自由时间。人们的谈笑声比起歌曲略显低沉，被隔墙忠实地传达。侍者们奔忙于准备美酒点心，急促的脚步声从门外传来，间或有酒瓶、瓷碟的清脆碰撞。

“等…！会、会被发现...哈啊…”

黄婷婷触电一般绷起身子，晃着脑袋试图推开李艺彤。恐慌感短暂占据欲望上风，满脑子只剩下被发现该怎么办的惊惶。

李艺彤却以更大的力气将她按回墙上，两人紧紧贴在一起，再无半点距离。不容置疑地吻上她哆嗦的唇，把所有抗议都湮没在唇齿之间。黄婷婷无力回应这个吻，直盯着门缝下透出的微光。

“看着我，婷婷。”

李艺彤蛊惑般的嗓音在耳边响起。

紧接着黄婷婷的反抗心就被一个极深的顶弄撞得无影无踪。李艺彤似乎决心速战速决，并起两指，用碾平褶皱般的力道快速抽插。没有像最初时玩耍般地照顾，手指仅仅退出一节便再度撞向软嫩花心。关节处刻意在抽送时摩擦照料内壁上稍微坚硬的一点，大拇指在体外配合着节奏按揉完全充血的花核。蜜穴伴随猛烈的动作痉挛着吞吐手指，规律紧缩的内壁昭示什么即将来临。

下身的所有敏感点都被那人掌握在手里一齐触动，恐惧与快感几乎将黄婷婷的精神吞噬。高潮快要降临，她弓起身子准备迎接极乐。

“总算能休息一下了。该死，今晚又要洗多少盘子？”

“得了吧，你要庆幸这晚宴不是天天举行.....”

两名侍者的疲惫的闲聊声清晰地从大门方向传来。尔后又“嘭”的一声，应该是其中一人靠在门上休息。

“——！”

如果说前一次还存有蒙混过关的侥幸，这下黄婷婷彻底受不了了。蜜穴猛地收紧，埋在其中的手指轻易体会到身体的动摇，受到的阻力顿时成倍增加。她无意义地翕动嘴唇，挺直身子不知所措地紧紧盯着李艺彤，不知该继续还是赶紧藏匿起来好。

李艺彤爱极她此刻的表情，满是绯红的脸上写满了无助。平素里看不透的双眼如今显得简单易懂，望向她的眸子里泛着祈求与恐惧的潋潋水光。艳红双唇妩媚地微张，竭力汲取氧气又过度谨慎地压抑喘息。

“李、李艺彤…快点…求求你、停下…不然我会...呜！”

压着仿若羽毛一般轻细的气声哀哀求饶，源源不断的快感冲毁了侯爵的最后防线。未料她现在柔媚动人的样子反而更让人心底腾起施虐欲，李艺彤并未说什么，可手上动作速度不减反增无疑表明残酷的拒绝。她俯下身，变本加厉地欺负贲起的乳尖。黄婷婷下意识拱起身子送上微颤的浑圆，分不清是出于欲望还是接受现实。

无上的恐慌与快慰汇成一团，狠狠攫住黄婷婷的心脏。耳边李艺彤的轻喘与门外的谈话声都缓缓离她远去，咚咚的心跳声敲击鼓膜，大脑里应声嗡嗡作响。狂暴快感不受控制，汹涌地全数将她淹没。眼神几近失焦，凝固在最后一刻视线里的是李艺彤如同猛兽锁定猎物般的慑人目光。

黄婷婷一口狠狠咬在李艺彤的侧颈，藉此逃避高潮时的绵长呻吟。脸颊上微咸泪珠被温热的吻带走，她疲惫地伏在李艺彤肩头战栗，细微抽噎声不争气地逸出。方才窒息濒死般的感受强烈无比，却带来前所未有的快感，连现在的余韵都令人心悸不已。

李艺彤无视脖颈处刺痛，抽出水淋淋的手指拥抱黄婷婷，乖乖等待她恢复体力。

然后掏出白色手帕，极轻柔地擦拭黄婷婷的肌肤，没有放过任何一寸。腿心处由于夸张的泛滥被特意照料再三，终究算是清理完毕。收拾时隐约听见鼻间发出的哼声，八成是侯爵又生出了什么别样情绪。

直到门外的侍者骂骂咧咧地离开继续投入工作，李艺彤怀里的身体才完全放松下来。怀中人一阵挣扎，虚弱到扶墙才能勉强站立，却咬紧牙不去看李艺彤。

空气中弥漫着不知名的暧昧情绪。李艺彤清清嗓子打破沉默。

“我带了口红，帮你补？”

“……”

侯爵闹别扭似的以沉默表达不悦，既不回应也没有接过。于是她得到了默认的服务：触感软沙的口红漂亮地滑过，末了指尖还抚上她的唇，轻盈擦去唇线外晕开的色。

手指贴近时黄婷婷再次嗅到自己的气味，心中混着愠怒与羞耻的情绪更甚。

“我们不能一起回去，黄侯爵先走吧。”

“……”

黄婷婷挣脱扶在自己腰间的手，步履略带蹒跚迈向大门。终于在握上把手的刹那回头，逞凶般瞪向李艺彤，沙哑着嗓子说了情事后的第一句话：

“…再也不会有下次了。”

公主身着一袭白裙坐在首座，担忧地偷看身边气压低到快要凝结成实体的侯爵。偏偏这时候公爵还在宾客之中呼朋引伴，左右逢源，好像对侯爵的异状一无所知。

她们关系不是挺不错的嘛。公主腹诽。

公爵站起身，抬手作势要送别哪位贵客。衣领随着手臂动作微微下扯，公主敏锐地捕捉到裸露的后颈上一瞬晃过的艳红痕迹。

那是什么？

啊，还是不要去问的比较好。

-End-


End file.
